


Densha

by castiel52



Series: How Our First Anniversary was Spent [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, M/M, PWP, Roleplay, Trains, roleplay -student and student, tony wearing a skirt, top!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel52/pseuds/castiel52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Steve and Tony's first anniversary and Tony has some really, really kinky thing going on in his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Densha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hayatecrawford](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayatecrawford/gifts).



> This one is inspired by the awesome hayatecrawford. It was her drawing that got me doing this in the first place. This was originally posted on my LJ and since I finally have my AO3 account, I'm transferring, if not all, most of my works here. So, yeah. :)  
> Here's a link to her drawing. :)  
> http://i.imgur.com/LSQ6r.jpg

 

“Steve, come on.” Tony whined for the hundredth time that day. He has been pestering Steve about doing a little _role play_ in public; specifically, a train. They were in Japan for some alone time for their first anniversary and that gave Tony the idea in the first place.

 

After Tony and Pepper’s break-up, which happened two months after Thor took Loki home to Asgard, and Bruce moved in with Tony and Pepper for some geek moments, the rest of the Avengers moved into Stark Tower (Thor included). Whether it was because Bruce was already there or they just wanted to intrude, Tony didn’t really know. It ended up being a good thing in the end because it was easier to contact them. Obviously, Steve was the last one to move in at the time because he loved his place.

 

Anyway, we’re straying away from the actual subject, here, at the moment. So, Steve and Tony started dating after about eight months of the Avengers being settled in Stark Tower which we would now refer to as The Avengers’ home.

 

So, yeah, first anniversary and Tony has some really, _really_ kinky thing going on in his mind.

 

“Tony, for the millionth time, _no_.” Steve said sternly to all of his boyfriend’s whining. He has his back to Tony as he tried (and failed) to sketch the scenery outside of their hotel suite. Also, he has been trying (and failing at it too) to hide his erection (and flushed face, never forget the flushed face) to him. No matter how inappropriate Tony’s suggestion was, he can’t help but feel extremely turned on, because, come on, fucking his boyfriend on a train with everyone to see if they weren’t careful; everyone to know that Tony belonged (belongs) to Steve alone? How the hell wouldn’t that turn him on? But, since he’s Captain-fucking-America, he wouldn’t because, obviously, it was inappropriate. And they could, possibly get arrested for it. That’s obviously a terrible, _terrible_ way to spend their first anniversary.

 

“B-but why?” Tony whined some more and started to pout, knowing that somehow, Steve could _feel_ that pout without looking at him. “Steve.” Tony prolonged Steve’s name, making it sound whinier.

 

“Have you ever thought that we could get arrested for it?” Steve said, doing his best to sound stern, trying to use that ‘Captain America voice’ of his; hoping, praying that Tony would give up because he didn’t know for how long he could say no to Tony.

 

“That’s why we’ll be careful, I swear. We can do it very subtly. And besides, do you really think I would suggest this without a plan in mind?” Tony said with a smirk that Steve can see without looking; either it was because they were too in tuned with each other or because he simply knew Tony, he wasn’t really sure. “Also,” Tony started again and slowly walked towards Steve. When he reached the blonde, he pulled the chair Steve was sitting on and turned it around so that the other man could face him (it was a good thing that it was an office chair with wheels). Steve looked at him with wide eyes and a flushed face; if Tony wasn’t certain that Steve had a boner a few moments ago, now he was more than a hundred percent. He kneeled in front of Steve and rested his hands on the taller man’s hips, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles at the clothed skin as Tony stared at his left hand for a minute, watching the motions of his finger then slowly looked up at Steve from under his lashes and said in a seductive voice, “I’d _willingly_ wear that maid costume I know you’ve been dying to see me in.” He moved closer and nibbled Steve’s earlobe, knowing it was one of his weak spots, making his breath hitch. “Complete with a sexy bodystocking underneath.” He husked out by Steve’s ear, making the blonde man shiver and gasp.

 

“Tony—” Steve husked out but was cut off immediately when Tony palmed his erection, making him gasp then moan instead.

 

“I know you like that idea, Cap.” Tony said as he rubbed Steve’s erection through his pants, then moved his mouth to Steve’s jaw to nibble underneath, making him gasp and shiver with the sensations he was feeling. Steve can feel his own resolve slowly dissolve.

 

“Fine.” Steve said in a husky voice as he started to move his hips to go along with the way Tony was rubbing his cock underneath his pants. “But—ah, Tony” he panted and bit his lower lip when Tony squeezed his erection. When he found his voice once more, he continued, “We’ll do what I want in bed for the rest of our vacation here.” The sentence ended with a moan.

 

“Sure thing, Cap.” Tony responded smugly. “Do you want me to take care of this?” he asked, squeezing Steve through his pants, making him groan loudly.

 

“Yes please.” Steve was able to say as Tony unzipped his fly to take out his cock then lean down to start sucking.

 

(===)

 

Steve still didn’t know why the hell he agreed with Tony’s suggestion even though he was already dressed. He was wearing a white button-up shirt, tucked inside dark blue slacks and a dark blue overcoat over it and a tie, black socks and black leather shoes to complete the outfit.

 

Tony, on the other hand, was wearing something… different, for a lack of a better word. He was wearing a white blouse which was tucked inside a dark blue _skirt_. Yes, a skirt. Is there a need to spell that in capital letters? Anyway, he was also wearing a dark blue blazer over the blouse and a necktie around his neck that was clearly made for the outfit. He was wearing white socks that were high enough to cover most of the skin that the short skirt couldn’t cover; which was about five inches above his knees.

 

For an unknown, unfathomable reason, Tony looked incredibly tempting in that uniform. It was then that Steve realized he couldn’t wait to get Tony into the maid outfit he had in mind and has been secretly fantasizing for quite a while now, after watching (purely by _accident_!) an anime porn where the maids were all over their master and were begging him to come inside them or at least let them rub his cock with their (scarily) huge breasts. So, yeah, sue him for finding his boyfriend _hot_ in a skirt.

 

“Like what you see, Cap?” Tony asked with a smirk, his eyes were looking at Steve from the mirror as he fixed his skirt.

 

Steve roamed his eyes all over Tony’s body, appreciating the view then let his gaze find Tony’s eyes and said, “God, yeah.” His voice was husky and breathless, he knew, which made Tony’s smirk turn smug and slightly teasing.

 

“Blasphemy, Rogers, really?” He replied, raising an eyebrow and lifting the hem of the skirt behind him to show the lacy panty he wore with the uniform, making Steve’s eyes widen and visibly swallow hard.

 

“If you show off some more, I might lose control right here, right now.” Steve said, trying to be cocky, but failing, and crossed his arms over his chest. His face was flushed and he was starting to feel that little Steve was perking up in interest with how Tony looked at the moment.

 

And of course, Tony knew that Steve was feeling tempted to rip the uniform off of him and just fuck him senseless. At any other time, he would’ve seduced Steve even more and just let the other man have his way with him. But he really wanted to try having sex on a train while wearing a school uniform and Steve in uniform was also hot. They have to stick with the plan.

 

“Come on, my dear Captain. We’re going to have so much fun on the train. Just stay in character.” Tony said with a wink and they walked out of their room.

 

(===)

 

When they got to the station, Steve was quite surprised that there weren’t a lot of people around. It suddenly hit him how different it really was from New York. But what really surprised him was that no one gave Tony a second glance, as if it was normal for them to see a man wearing women’s clothing.

 

“Is it normal for them to see men in women’s clothing?” He voiced out his thoughts and glanced at his boyfriend as they waited for the train.

 

Tony glanced around for a short while then looked back at Steve, “There’s a cosplay event today and it’s a big deal because the biggest companies sponsored it.” He explained with a small shrug. “Why do you think I was so confident?” Tony said with a small smirk and a raised brow, in which Steve returned with an eye roll. He must also know that there won’t be that many people on the train today. But it didn’t mean that they wouldn’t be careful so Tony built a robot (actually, six large ones) to accompany them (note, hide them from view) and did his best to make it look human (they actually did look human) and let JARVIS control all six.

 

When they stepped on the train, there still weren’t too many people, but they still went to the most inconspicuous part of the train and let the three robots surround them, blocking them from view.

 

Tony leaned against the train’s wall as he pulled Steve with his tie and smirked as the blonde followed willingly with a smile of his own. He let his head hit the wall softly and pulled Steve closer, forcing him to rest a hand on the wall beside Tony’s head and leaned down and breathe his air. They were so close and almost kissing then when Tony whispered, “We can’t forget to play our roles, Steve.” He leaned up and captured Steve’s lips in a soft chaste kiss.

 

Steve was smiling in their kiss and so was Tony. They were both still wearing their own smiles as Steve said, “Alright.” then gave Tony’s lips one last chaste kiss before he turned the shorter man around and wrapped his free arm around his waist then kissed his neck softly, confident that the company they have would keep them hidden and no one would really notice them much. Everyone else was obviously busy.

 

Tony tilted his head to one side and closed his eyes as he hummed softly as he felt Steve’s lips move over his neck, kissing him softly. His hands were holding Steve’s forearm, the ones around his waist, and were moving softly along the smooth fabric his hands were holding. He didn’t know if Steve would completely let go or keep it to a gentle one. Hopefully he’ll be in character and fully let go to fulfill that role. As he let his mind wander off to the sensation of Steve’s lips against his neck, he tried to start being in character.

 

“Steve.” He gasped softly, feigning innocence, reluctance and shyness in his tone. Steve smirked against his neck, realizing that the shorter man was already in character. Steve licked his neck then gently bit it, making him moan softly, doing his best to be quiet. And Steve, the bastard that he really was, chuckled softly at the effort he was putting to be this sweet, innocent, reserve little virgin about to be fucked in a train. Steve did it once more, this time, by the crook of his neck, making him shiver and moan a soft, low, “Steve.”

 

Steve moved his hand down, the one around Tony’s waist, slowly, reaching for the hem of the skirt wrapped around Tony’s waist. He lifted the hem ever so slightly and let his hand touch the shorter man’s slowly hardening cock underneath the panty, making him gasp softly. Steve was finally being in character; the dominant, confident and seductive lover. He liked dominating Tony like this, because he knew that the shorter man trusted him to take care of him, because he liked the way Tony let go and let himself be vulnerable to Steve’s touch. It was overwhelming to him that Tony can put that much trust to him.

 

“Mmm. Steve.” Tony whispered and tilted his head back as Steve rubbed him through the underwear he wore. Steve’s movement was slow and constant as he kissed and sucked Tony’s neck once more, making him moan softly. “Please.” He husked out and turned his head to capture Steve’s lips with his own in a soft kiss.

 

“Shh. Do you want them to hear you; hear _us_?” Steve whispered when he and Tony pulled apart. Tony bit his lower lip and shook his head quite frantically, making Steve smirk and squeeze him hard through his underwear, making him groan and shut his eyes tightly. “We’ll get in trouble if you keep making loud noises, _babe_.” Tony would have laughed at Steve’s effort at trying to sound modern, using babe rather than his usual sweet mutter of sweetheart when they were making love or when he just wanted to see Tony blush. But he was too distracted with the feel of Steve’s hand on him, rubbing him softly through the cloth.

 

“Steve, please.” Tony said, almost begging now as his felt his knees start to weaken. He leaned against the wall to let it support his and Steve’s weight as he panted. He can feel Steve’s hardness against his skirt covered panty clad ass.

 

“What do you want, Tony?” Steve asked against his ear then gently nibbled his earlobe, making him shiver.

 

“I want…” Tony panted heavily as he tried to be coherent, even for a short while. “I want you inside me.”

 

Steve continued to rub his lover as he hummed and smirked then said in a husky voice, “That can be arranged.” He reached for the lube inside his pocket then let go of Tony’s erection, making him whine softly, to be able pull down the panty Tony was wearing to free the shorter man’s erection and gain some access to his entrance. He pulled away a little from Tony so that he’d be able to pour some lube onto his fingers, close it and put the bottle back into his pocket before pinning down Tony’s body with his own. “Relax, okay?”  He whispered against Tony’s ear, letting the usual softness and sweetness of his voice wash over his lover. “Touch yourself. _Slowly_.” Steve husked out, changing his tone of voice from sweet to commanding.

 

Steve inserted his index finger swiftly, making Tony gasp loudly. Steve quickly covered his lover’s mouth and shushed him. He slowly pushed and pulled his finger inside the shorter man, circling his finger every now and then to make room for a second finger. One finger then became two, scissoring Tony’s entrance and soon enough, there were three fingers preparing him for Steve’s cock.

 

“You ready?” Steve asked huskily, in which Tony returned with a swift nod. “Open your eyes, sweetheart.” Steve said after a short while. Tony didn’t even realize that his eyes were shut tight. “Do you want to feel my come inside you?” Steve asked the moment Tony opened his eyes. The shorter man nodded desperately, making Steve chuckle softly. “Alright.” He removed his fingers gently, making Tony whine against his hand, then opened his fly and grabbed his cock, aligned it with Tony’s entrance, gently nudging the loosened hole, letting the shorter man that he was ready to enter his tight heat. Tony simply nodded, giving Steve the permission.

 

Steve and Tony groaned in unison as Steve entered the shorter man. Tony let go of his cock to support himself with both hands on the wall. When the blonde was balls deep inside his lover, he paused for a while, letting the brunette adjust to his size. After a few moments, Tony started to push back, letting him know without words that he was ready for Steve to move.

 

Slowly, Steve pulled out until only the head of his cock was inside the shorter man then pushed back in with one quick thrust, making them both groan once more. He knew he hit Tony’s prostate on that first try because the shorter man shivered in the way he usually did whenever Steve hits his prostate. He began to slowly thrust in and out of Tony until he finally found the perfect rhythm. He would’ve wanted to go harder, knowing how much Tony loved rough sex, but they were in a train and anyone could realize what they were doing.

 

“Steve.” Tony whispered breathlessly, muffled by Steve’s hand still on his mouth, letting the blonde know that he was close. Steve reached around his lover to stroke Tony’s cock, making the shorter man moan softly.

 

Steve’s thrusts became quicker; he was close to coming as well. His strokes on Tony’s cock were faster as well and harder. He ran his thumb over the slit, making Tony’s cock jerk in response but not enough to make him come. He leaned down to whisper against Tony’s ear. “Come for me, Tony.” And just like that, Tony’s eyes shut tightly as he groaned, coating Steve’s hand with his come, luckily hitting the skirt and not the wall in front of him.

 

Steve followed quickly after as he felt Tony clench hard around him. He came in thick spurts inside the brunette, making him moan as the blonde’s come hit his prostate. Steve kept on thrusting for a while, milking himself until he finally stopped and collapsed on Tony while still making sure he wouldn’t crush the shorter man with his weight.

 

A few more moments later, Steve finally pulled out, making Tony groan and pulled Tony’s panty back up. He pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the come off his hand with it. Then, when he realized that Tony’s thighs were also covered with come (both his and Tony’s) he crouched down and wiped the shorter man’s thighs. When he was done, he stood up once more and put the handkerchief in his pocket. He held Tony by the waist and slowly turned the shorter man around and let him lean his back on the wall instead.

 

Tony’s face looked sated and blissful as he looked up and gave Steve a dopey smile.

 

“Was it good?” Steve asked as he moved closer to his lover, letting his breath brush against Tony’s lips.

 

“It was perfect, soldier.” 


End file.
